Ryōkan
(1758–1831) was a quiet and eccentric Sōtō Zen Buddhist monk who lived much of his life as a hermit. Ryōkan is remembered for his poetry and calligraphy, which present the essence of Zen life. Early life Ryōkan was born in the village of Izumozaki in Echigo Province (now Niigata Prefecture) in Japan to the village headman. He renounced the world at an early age to train at nearby Sōtō Zen temple Kōshōji, refusing to meet with or accept charity from his family. Once the Zen master Kokusen visited the temple, and Ryōkan was deeply impressed with his demeanor. He solicited permission to become Kokusen's disciple. Kokusen accepted, and the two returned to Entsūji monastery in Tamashima (now Okayama Prefecture). It was at Entsūji that Ryōkan attained satori and was presented with an Inka by Kosusen. Kokusen died the following year, and Ryōkan left Entsūji to embark on a long pilgrimage. He lived much of the rest of his life as a hermit, and did not return to monastic life. He was originally ordained as Ryōkan Taigu. Ryō means "good", kan means "broad", and Taigu means "great fool"; Ryōkan Taigu would thus translate as "broad-hearted generous fool", referring to qualities that Ryōkan's work and life embodies. Life as a hermit Ryōkan spent much of his time writing poetry, calligraphy, and communing with nature. His poetry is often very simple and inspired by nature. He loved children, and sometimes forgot to beg for food because he was playing with the children of the nearby village. Ryōkan refused to accept any position as a priest or even as a "poet", which shows his great humility. In the tradition of Zen his quotes and poems show he had a good sense of humour and didn't take himself too seriously. However his poetry also gives illumining insights into the practise of Zen. Ryōkan lived a very simple, pure life, and stories about his kindness and generosity abound. On his deathbed, Ryōkan offered the following death poem to Teishin his close companion: :裏を見せ 表を見せて 散る紅葉 :うらを見せ　おもてを見せて　散るもみじ :ura wo mise / omote wo misete / chiru momiji :"showing their backs / then their fronts / falling maple leafs" However, even though he lived his simple and pure life, he also displayed characteristics that under normal circumstances would be out of line for a normal monk. Stories of Ryōkan It is common practice for a monk to abstain from eating meat. Once a young monk sat to dinner with Ryōkan and watched him eat fish. When asked why, Ryōkan replied, “I eat fish when it’s offered, but I also let the fleas and flies feast on me sleeping at night. Neither bothers me at all.” It is said Ryōkan only slept with most of his body inside of a mosquito net so that he would not hurt the bugs outside. Ryōkan attended the midsummer Bon Festivals. Because he was a monk, he would normally be unable to attend, but sneaked in disguised as a woman. Ryōkan hated waste, and so any food that he was offered that he did not eat, he put into a little pot. Over time, the food rotted and became filled with maggots and other bugs. When warned against eating it, all Ryōkan said was, “No, no, it’s all right. I let the maggots escape before I eat it and it tastes just fine!” One evening a thief visited Ryōkan's hut at the base of the mountain only to discover there was nothing to steal. Ryōkan returned and caught him. "You have come a long way to visit me," he told the prowler, "and you should not return empty-handed. Please take my clothes as a gift." The thief was bewildered. He took the clothes and slunk away. Ryōkan sat naked, watching the moon. "Poor fellow," he mused, "I wish I could have given him this beautiful moon." This story may be an interpretation of an account mentioned by Ryōkan in a haiku: :The thief :Left it behind-'' :''The moon at the window. Further reading *''One Robe, One Bowl; The Zen Poetry of Ryōkan'' (ISBN 0834801264), 1977, translated and introduced by John Stevens. Weatherhill, Inc. *''Three Zen Masters: Ikkyū, Hakuin, Ryōkan (Kodansha Biographies)'' (ISBN 4770016514), 1993, by John Stevens. *''The Zen Fool: Ryōkan'' (ISBN 0804821283), 2000, translated, with an introduction, by Misao Kodama and Hikosaku Yanagashima. *''Great Fool: Zen Master Ryōkan: Poems, Letters, and Other Writings'' (ISBN 082481777X), 1996, by Ryuichi Abe (with Peter Haskel). *''Ryokan: Selected Tanka and Haiku'', translated from the Japanese by Sanford Goldstein, Shigeo Mizoguchi and Fujisato Kitajima (Kokodo, 2000) *''Ryokan's Calligraphy'', by Kiichi Kato; translated by Sanford Goldstein and Fujisato Kitajima (Kokodo, 1997) External links on Mount Kūgami where Ryōkan spent much of his life]] * Ryōkan's poetry * Ryōkan as hermit * Calligraphy * Poems by Ryōkan * Ryōkan's poetry Category:Zen Buddhist monks and priests Category:Japanese religious leaders Category:Japanese writers Category:Japanese poets Category:Japanese calligraphers Category:People from Niigata Prefecture Category:Soto Zen Buddhists Category:1758 births Category:1831 deaths Category:Japanese Zen Buddhists ca:Ryokan de:Ryōkan es:Ryōkan eo:Ryokan fr:Ryōkan ja:良寛 pl:Ryōkan Taigu